tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action: Wiki Style
Welcome to the second epic season of Total Drama Wiki Style: TDA:WS! This season, we have some returnees from the island, and some complete newbies as well! And this time, they are competeting for 1,000,000 DOLLARS! Who will win? Who will lose? And what drama will go down on this season of TD, in an abandoned film lot in Toronto? Find out below, and have even more fun than the first time in this epic camp! This camp is again hosted by the amazing Zoom Zoom Note: There is one debut spot up for grabs. Audition on Zoomer's blog. Rules Let's not have too many of these. XD *NO GODPLAYING. Godplay, and you are out of the challenge. *Be active. This should even be above godplaying. BE ACTIVE! *No complaining about eliminations. *You can quit. But please don't. :P *No voting for yourself, and no changing votes unless I say so. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups There will be 12 returnees, and 4 newbies. I may change that if necessary. If you don't get in, there is always the debut spot. And you have to have at least 100 edits to sign-up. Returnees 1. Zoomer 2. Alfan 3. JakeR 4. Nduke 5. Mr. E 6. Flame 7. Natedog14 8. LF 9. Addict 10. Zanna 11. Zinc 12. SG Newbies 1. Kate 2. Wes Holden 3. Rex 4. Rocks Contestant History ONLY NDUKE CAN EDIT 1Zanna was removed during the Day 1 Elimination. Elimination Table ONLY REDDY CAN EDIT Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Welcome back to an all new season of drama, Total Drama Action: Wiki Style! Welcome to Toronto, my contestants! Chat with each other while we wait for everyone to arrive! Zoomer: Well, it's great to be back. And this time, while I don't plan on winning, I'm gonna do my best. :D Mr. E: Hello, I'm back. :D Flame: Hey guys, I'm back! Rex: HI GUYS :D I saw you last season :P Nduke: Creep. *files nails* (Kokori, you go by your username -_- ) Nate: Hiya Rex: it was on every chanel... (Rex is my nickname :|) Zinc: HIIIII LF: Look out, season 1 winner is here 8) Flame: I hope I do better this season than last. Zoomer: I'm so excited! (CONF) This season seems a lot less dark than the last. YAY! :D Zinc: So is Season 2's. Moi. TDAddict: So, this is what a season two feels like. Zanna: (CONF: This season should be easy........Jake, Mr. E, Kate, Flame, Nate, and all them are going down!) Holden: A Season of Vetrans plus 4 others including myself...... Cool Rocks: *Glances at all the other contestants* I'm guessing this will take some work. Flame: I feel save with some peeps, others, not so much. Zoomer: Oh, welcome Rocks, Holden, Rex, and Kate! Get ready for drama, let me tell you that much... Holden: I never thought I would make it here. But I did Nate: oh, hi Zoomer Jake: *jumps out of the bus* Hi everyone! :D Nduke HOLD :D Challenge (1) Chris: Ready for your first movie challenge? Today, the genre is MONSTER MOVIE! :D So, as you can see, in front of you there are three doors. One door contains the gaint monster played by chef. Choose the monster door, and you are out of the challenge. Choose right, you move to the next round. Chris: So, do you choose the green door, the blue, or the yellow? Zoomer: O.o Well, I guess I choose the yellow one. Jake: I'll choose the blue I guess :| SG: I choose the blue one. Nduke: I choose the blue one. Rocks: I choose yellow. Flame: Blue. TDAddict: Green. Nate: Yellow Kate: I'll go with blue. Addict opens his door, and a huge scaly arm comes out and grabs him Addict, and anyone who didn't choose a door are out. :P Chris: Second round, red or purple? Zoomer: R-Red. Jake: Purple :D Nate: Red Rocks: Purple. Flame: Purple. Nduke: Purple. Kate: Purple. :) Zoomer and Nate walk through the red door, and a monster tail swipes them away Zoomer, Nate, and SG are out. Chris: Orange, or... Dark Orange? O.o Nduke: Dark Orange.. Rocks: Dark Orange. Jake: Orange Flame: Dark Orange. Kate: Dark Orange. Jake walks through the orange door and... nothing happens. Everyone else gets eaten by the monster, though. XD Chris: Jake wins the first challenge! :D No Teams Vote (1) Chris: Vote for one person, yet it is double elim. Muhahaha. No more fishy friends. ;( Zoomer: I guess I vote for Rex. Sorry man, but your kind of a threat. :P Nduke: I vote for Zanna, no offense bro. Holden: Zanna Rocks: (CONF) Meh, I vote Rex. Jake: (CONF) Sorry Rex. Well not that sorry :P Kate: I vote Zanna, I guess... TDAddict: Rex, no offense, though. Rex: holden... i guess... (i play one game and miss a whole challange DX) Flame: Ugh, don't wanna vote. Rex, sorry. Nate: Zanna Zanna: Holden....I knew I was going home.....these STUPID people can't let me get past the first episode Jake: WTF? :| Zanna: shut up! SG: I vote for Zanna, who doesn't seem to be mature enough to handle an elimination from a GAME. TDAddict: Zanna, that comment was a little uncalled for. :| Zanna: SG Shut up! I'm acting like this because I was 3rd voted off last season and 2nd this season it looks like, because y'all aren't mature enough TO VOTE YOU FIRENDS OFF! Sorry for that comment, but this just makes me so mad and sad that I'm always voted out FIRST Rex: and how am i even a threat?!? Zanna: There not there trying to say I hate you in the nicest way Kate: Zanna, you're elimination is fair. Please just calm down. Everyone gets eliminated at some point. There's always next season, other camps, etc. Just calm down, please. Before this gets out of hand. :) Thank you. Nduke: Yeah Zanna, you could've formed an alliance with people, you just never bother. We're also very close friends. :| SG: Zanna, our friends are the ones we want to make alliances with and go to the end. :| And the one who throws a tantrum over a game is the mature one? -_- Flame: Zanna, its just a game. At least you got accepted. -_- Zanna: Zoomer said That same thing....there's always next season....while the SAME people go to the merge everytime.....Y'all no what it feels like to win more than once.....i've won 1 camp.........but it was a tie...sorry ok.....Y'all wouldn't let me in y'alls alliance anyway Admin Reddy: *flutters in on his magical wings* In-order to prevent fights from breaking out, I have to remove Zanna from this game. *puts Zanna in hand-cuffs* You are removed. :| *turns to everyone else* Hi! :D *flies off with Zanna* Zanna: xD Rex: O_o holden's a biger threat than me... LF: Well, since Zanna is already out I guess I'll just vote Rex. Sorry. MrE: *is way too late* I vote out Rex... :3 Chris: O.o I guess that means Zanna and Rex are out. *Rex steps into the Lamosine, becuase Zanna left with Admin Reddy* Bye Rex... Rex: do i at least get to host the aftermath? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Second day in, and weve already lost two people! :D That makes me so happy! Zoomer: Thanks Chris. I love you too, man. :| Holden: Thanks Chris..... I think Nate: i love this game! The Best thing ever happened in this game happened Zinc: *slaps Nate* LF: -_________________- ENOUGH WITH THE GAME :@ Zoomer: The face! :o Holden: Only 14 left Jake: (CONF) WOOHOO! I'm loving this game! I already won the first challenge! By myself. Aw-sum! :D Holden conf I love being in a season with these vets Mr. E: Woo hoo, Down to the final 14! Xaflan:Ello, everyone! :D (CONF) Well, this season I am playing straight. No villainy moves. I better be on Gaffers, though. ;( (Alfie:MAN...Sorry I was busy xD Birthday and all :P I will be on during the day during the 12th, unless I can sneak back on later today. <3 >:3) Challenge (2) Chris: Today, we are going to make two teams! :D This challenge will decide who is on what team. P.S. It is alien movie time! All you have to do is make up the best alien movie name EVER! 4 people will move on to the next round. GO! Zoomer: Um... Mazda Madness: Attack of the Zoom Zoom's. O.o I got nothing. Rocks: District 9: War for the Alien's Freedom. Nate: Humans vs Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black vs Aliens: Humans Nightmare MrE: Alien-Nation. Generic Alien Movie. Spaceballs. :P LF: Um.... The End of the World: Rise of the Aliens... Nate: good, luck everyone Chris: Wow guys... Um, MrE, Rocks, Nate, and LF move on. Sorreh Zoom, and everyone else. :P Chris: The second part of your challenge is to race through this alien infested corridor, dripping with slime and housing many booby-traps, until you reach the alien-egg nest at the end. First two to grab an egg get to choose the new teams. GO! Rocks: *Quickly sprints to the corridor* LF: *Begins running* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *sprints* Mr. E: *walks Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *continues sprinting* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Rocks: *Enters the corridor and searches for the eggs* Alien: *jumps out in front of Rocks* Nate: *enters corridor and searches for eggs* Rocks: *punches the Alien and finds a green egg* Yes!! Nate: *Searches and finds an egg* YES! TEAM CAPTAIN! Rocks: *Grabs the egg* Here ya go, Chris! :D Nate: *grabs it and gives it to chris* Chris: And we have our two winners, ROCKS AND NATE! :D Team Choosing (1) Chris: Team leaders will choose one person at a time. But here is how it works. Rocks will say who he wants. Then Nate will. If they are different, they both get the player. If they are the same person, that person will decide which team they want to be on. P.S., Rocks, you get the Screaming Gaffers. Nate, you get the Killer Grips. So, choose. :P Rocks: I choose Zoomer. :P Nate: i chose Alfan Chris: Zoomer is on the Gaffers. But, so is Alfan. Sorry, Nate, but this is Alfan's last camp, and he requested Gaffer. But Jake requested Grip, so you get him instead. They are both good though. :P Nate, choose again, and then Rocks goes. Nate: LF Chris: LF, you is a Grip. :( Rocks: Addict. Nate: Mr.E Rocks: ShadowGeoff. Nate: Nduke Rocks: Kate. 8) Nate: wes Rocks: FameFlame. Nate: Zinc Chris: And we have decided the teams, The SCREAMING GAFFERS! *their symbol appears* And The KILLER GRIPS! *their symbol appears* THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! :D Chris: Oh, and no elimination for tonight. ;) Episode Three Chat (3) Chris: New teams! How does it feel, ya'll? Zoomer: Great! The Screaming Gaffers are so going to pwn this season! :D Nate: good luck. *smiles* (CONF) i dont car who wins, im just happy to be here again Rocks: Cool team = Great wins 8) Nate: i hope you win as much challenges as us, Gaffers *simles* Mr. E: *sigh* (CONF) Most of my team sucks. Wes: I really need to do one of these challenges Flame: Cool, Gaffers. :) TDAddict: (CONF) Screaming Gophers, Screaming Gaffers, they're the same, and I'm referring to challenges. ;) Jake: Cool! The Killer Grips are so gonna pwn! *hugs team* I love you guys :D Xaflan:(CONF) Gaffers.....Best. Team. Evah!(Getting sleep meds xD I should be on during the day now, after my erratic sleeping. x_x Challenge (3) Chris: Today, the theme is DRAMA! That's right! I'm going to give each team a situation, and then the team will get going from there! Meaning, you film your own movie! NO earasing lines, no discussing what to say. Whatever you put down goes, so it better make sense. XD. So, GO! Screaming Gaffer's Movie Theme: Hospital Drama A patient at the hospital is slowly dieing. The two doctors are yet to break the news to the patients parents. The hot nurse is also there to comfort the family for their soon to be loss. Dying Patient: Alfan Hot Nurse: Rocks Two Doctors: Kate and Zoomer Patient's Mom: SG Patient's Dad: Flame Patient's Brother: Addict Chris: Lights, camera, ACTION! Zoomer: *turns to Kate, holding up a clip board* It doesn't look good, Dr.Kate. It seems that we have to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Alfan. Your- your better at this. *gestures towards SG and Flame* Kate: -looks down and then turns to Sg, then back at Zoomer- I just can't, Docter. -tears start streaming down face- I just....can't. ''There's still hope, right?! Rocks: -Glances over the table- I'll come with ya, maybe we can have some fun later. ;) Zoomer: *eyes glaze over* No, Dr.Kate. There is.... *tears up* No hope. None at all. *holds her hand tightly, and walks up to SG and Flame* *kisses Kate* Kate: -weakly smiles, then frowns and looks at SG and Flame- Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Alfan. We don't know if there's anything we can do for you're...-tears up again- c-c-c-child...I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorrrrry....-bursts into a random fit of tears- SG: :o *high voice* But... there is still hope, right? Can we at least see him again? One more time? TDAddict: No, he can't die! *cries hysterically* Zoomer: He doesn't have long... But you may see him one last, final, closing, concluding, crowning, end, eventual, finishing, hindmost, lag, last-minute, latest, latter, supreme, terminal, terminating, ultimate time. *solemnly leads the family to Alfan's room, holding Kate close* Kate: -sobs while leaning on Zoom- We did all we could do, right? I mean, I wanted to save him! It's not ''fair! ''-sobs loudly- Zoomer: *grabs her hands and shakes his head back and forth* It isn't. IT ISN'T. IT ISN'T! *screams at the ceiling* Why? Why have you forsaken this child? WHY? Kate: Zoomer, keep your voice down. The family must be having a hard time already...-covers face with hands- I'm sorry, but the job. It's the kids that get to you. When the kids are the ones that are in trouble, that's when the job takes its toll. SG: *looks down at Alfan* Alfan... honey, speak to your mother! Flame: *cries and tries to suck it in* Live Al, live..... *sniffs* Zoomer: It's no use.... *closes Alfan's eyelids* Goodnight, sweet prince. *grabs Kate and kisses her hard* ''Fin Killer Grip's Movie Theme: War Time Drama A soldier is returning home from his 3 year duty. His family awaits him, overjoyed at his return, but with sad news. Their son passed away just a month ago, and the soldier did not know of this. Soldier (Father): Jake Mother: LF Grandmother: Nate Eldest Daughter: Zinc Middle Son: MrE Youngest Daughter: Holden Dying Boy (For flashbacks): Nduke Jake (Father/Soldier): Family! *Hugs family* What's new with everyone? Nate (Grandmother): We have some news. Holden: what Jake (Father/Soldier): What? O_o Nate: Your son passed away because of an Government duty to kill 50,000 people, *tears up* i-im sorry Jake (Father/Soldier) I see. I'll be back. *goes in room* Nate: *feels her heart, and falls to the floor* HELP IM HAVING A HEART ATTACK! Jake (Father/Soldier): *has his head in his hands* I can't believe my son is gone :( Nate: HELP ME *Dies and comes back to life* what happened? Jake (Father/Soldier): *tears come out of eyes* I'mma miss my boy D: Chris: STOP! JUST STOP! GAFFERS WIN! *barfs everywhere* WHAT THE **** WAS THAT? *barfs everywhere again* (XDDDDDDDDD Nate, that was the best XD) Killer Grips Vote (1) Chris: Vote, my grippy friends. Oh, that sounds dirty. :P Nate: i vote Zinc. atleast i did something Jake: I vote Nate. You know why >_> LF: Uh... basing on what I just read, I'ma vote Nate... Nate: *Packs his bags and goes to the Lameosine and waits to be elimanated* Holden: Nate bye Mr. E: Nate. Chris: Sorry Nate, it's time for you to... Where is he- Oh, I see you are very eager to bve eliminated. O.o *Nate hops into the Lamosine* Bye Nate... I'm going to miss Grandma Nate... ;( Episode Four Chat (4) Chris: 3 people out! :D 13 left! :D Yay! :D Zoomer: *turns to the other Gaffers* Let's keep this 1 time winning streak up! :D Oh, and I love how Chris cares about our feelings, you know? ﻿Kate: The only reason we won is cause I'm an amazing actress. I mean really, I totally don't care if Alfan dies or not.... Zoomer: Hey, I'm good too. :P Chris: Oh, and I almost forgot. *pulls out a huge monster truck, and hands Jake the keys* Here you go... O.o Jake: *drives around* WOOHOO :D Kate: -eyes widen- I wanna ride. D: Jake: *stops* I dunno. LF, can I give a Kate ride even though she's on the different team? LF: As long as you give me one too. Jake: Hop in! *drives around* Weeeeee! :D Holden: really TDAddict: (CONF) Just as I thought, this game couldn't be any better right now. *chuckles* Jake: *keeps driving* Best gift yet! It's Christmas without the Bunny :D Zoomer: *hops in* :D Can I ride? Jake: Sure! :D. *rides around* EEEEEEEEE! :D SG: We pwned at the challenge. :3 Xaflan:*hears Kate* What the....*turns to SG* Get some water, I wanna see if she'll melt! :@ SG: *hands Xalfan a bucket of water* Xalfan:*thorws the bucket of water on Kate, drenching her* Uh....*grabs SG by the hand, runs into the cabins, and locks the door* If I die, and you live horribly crippled, my ghost will pull your plug! D: Flame: *walking by, laughing under his breath* Jake: Ok, i'm done driving right now. *everyone gets out* I wanna improve the car :D. *puts fuzzy inside and starts painting the outside.* Mr. E: I want a monster car... :P Jake: *adding pink nose into the front. Then paints car pink* Done! The kitty-mobile is finished! It has pink and purple covers on the chairs, pink on the outside, and pink on the outside :D. The Kitty-Mobile is epic! :) Zoomer: :D Xaflan:The Kitty-Mobile....? Jake, you are not old enough to drive!*grabs the keys and jumps in* But I am. 8) *starts driving as slow as an old lady would*(lol...) SG: :o That be epic... Kate: -glares at Xalfan and dstorms over to the cabin- -pounds on the door- Open. This. Door. Now. '' Xaflan:*floors the Kitty-Mobile, doing a jump over SG in slow motion* SG, run! Kate is angry! D: Kate: -looks around- Where did he-....-spots the Kitty-Mobile- >:| -chases after the Kitty-Mobile- SG: *scoots away slowly* >:o TDAddict: Kitty-Mobile? I'd prefer Nyan-Mobile. >:D Xaflan:*picks Addict up, turns it into the Nyan-Mobile, and grinds mud all over Kate as he drives off with Addict and SG in the Nyan-mobile* WE ARE SO DEAD! D: Challenge (4) '''Chris: Today, your challenge is in two parts. And the theme is..... BEACH PARTY SURFING DUDE MOVIES! :D' Chris: Part one is in the water, part two is on the beach. :P Part One Chris: For this part, both teams will be on their own gaint surf board, green for SGs, orange for KGs. I will give everyone a few minutes to say what position they get into, and they reandom.org will decide if you fall or not. If you don't say anything, you auto-fall. Winners of this part get an advantage for the next part. Zoomer: O.o *goes on hands and knees* Rocks: *Stands on both legs and looks all surfboard-pro* :3 Xaflan:*steps onto the surfboard, crosses his arms, gets steady on the board, and smirks* This'll be good. Holden gets on surfboard Kate: -gets on surfboard, gets steady and puts on shades- 8) TDAddict: *gets on board, and grabs to the board for dear life* D: LF: *Gets on board, and crouches to steady herself* Xaflan:I forgot the shades....*has an epic black coat on* Good enough. 8) Chris: Meh. *everyone falls off* Everyone who said something can do the next part. :P Part Two Chris: So, for this part of the challenge, each team will be building a sand castle! :D Anyways, the team that I think did the most WINS! So start building! :D Zoomer: Let's go, Gaffers! :D *strats getting sand together* Kate: -packs sand into tiny little cards and builds a sand-card house- :3 Rocks: *Assists Zoomer with the sand castle* LF: *Starts getting sand together* I don't think I'll have any help on this challenge... TDAddict: I'm not the most creative person, I'm just gonna help out. What do ya guys need? Xaflan:*helps Zoomer out* TDAddict: *realizes nobody will answer his question, and just does whatever Alfan does* :| Kate: Do you guys even realize that I'm making a card house outta sand? -hands seaweed from the side- :3 Zoomer: *builds the base and some towers* :D Chris: Since the Grips have like no one, Jake can help out to if he wants. :P Xaflan:Zoomer, build your wall over to Kate's and connect them for a supercastle! :D Kate: -starts digging a moat around both castles- TDAddict: *in a whiny voice* Chrrriiiiiiiiiiis, can we just wiiiiiiiin noooooooow? D: Chris: :| Zoomer: *connects the castles like Alfan said to make a supercastle* :D Chris: Okay, you know what, I think this challenge is over. The Screamign Gaffers win with their SUPERCASTLE! :D Well, normally I would say Killer Grips have to vote, but I tricked ya'll. ;) It was a non-elimination episode. Ha. :P Killer Grips Non-Elim Vote (1) Chris: Okay, so how non-elim votes will work, is the team that loses a non-elim episode will vote for the person they want to get a "low". I guess it gives them a warning. So vote, please, my dirty Grip friends. :P Jake: Zinc. Chris: Actually, forget this vote. XD Reddy, when you do the elim table, make Zinc's square dark orange. K? XD Episode Five Chat (5) Chris: Wow, Gaffers have won both challenges so far... XD﻿ Zoomer: Woot! :D Kate: That's cause we have me. 8) jkjk, everyone on the team's epic. :D TDAddict: Another win, another day of safety. LF: -___- This is why I hate the Grips. They sucked in TDA too. Flame: Beth got second place. She was a grip. Xaflan:Grips only lasted so long due to two returns and a debut, Otherwise, they'd probs been gone by merge. Jake: *listens to iPod* Cheer up team! There's always fun while playing! :D TDAddict: *walks around aimlessly* Xaflan:LF, you already won, though. No matter what happens, you still have the money from TDI. Zinc: SAVED :D Challenge (5) Chris: Today, your theme is... JAIL MOVIES! :D *locks everyone is a prison cell, underground, in a huge jail* First team to have a member reach the surface and run outside wins! MUHAHAHA! *runs off* How this challenge works is you, in your respected section, work your way out of your cell, through the jail, and onto the surface.:P Screaming Gaffer's Cell Zoomer: Guys. We need to break out of our cell before the Grips do! Does anyone know how to pick the lock? Rocks: Uhh I do. ^^ @Zoomer Rocks: *Listens to the lock and picks it with Kate's hair pin* :e Rocks: *Continues picking in the lock* Xaflan:*watches* You can do it! The lock snaps open Rocks: *Grabs a shovel and starts digging to the surface* Let's go, ya'll. :D Zoomer: O.o Uh, Rocks, we can take the stairs. :P ... Let's run guys! I'm guessing we are three floors down from the main. If we encounter some gaurds... Well, they ain't surviving. :| Rocks: Oh, Kay Zoomer. o.o *Starts running up the stairs* Zoomer: *runs with his team, and they reach the B 2nd floor* Gaurds: *come out with beating sticks* Zoomer: O.o Rocks: *Uses his shovel and swings straight at the guards head* Ha! Who knew this was good for something. ^^ *Continues running* Zoomer: Good thinking, Rocks! *continues runnning towards the next stairs* SG: *hits guard's groin with shovel and runs for his life* O_O Zoomer: *runs up the stairs with his team, and they reach the B 1st floor* One more floor to- Guard Dogs: *come out, baring their teeth* Zoomer: O.o ... Again? Rocks: *Throws the guard's baton; distracting the dog* Let's go. *Keeps running* Kate: -running- Exactly where are we running to again? SG: Who cares? JUST RUN! *running* Kate:....works for me. RUN! -keeps running- Zoomer: *runs for the stairs with his team* Almost there, then one of us can run out the door! :D Rocks: *Runs out of the door* Freedom! :-D Xaflan:*is right behind them* Zoomer: WE WON! :D Chris: Gaffa's win. 8) SG: :D WEWT! Killer Grip's Cell Jake: *slams head on cell a few times* Blue toothpaste fish x.x. *passes out* LF: O_o Well that obviously didn't work... anyone wanna help him? Killer Grips Vote (2) Chris: OH DEAR GOD... That was so sad I nearly barfed... Okay, you know what? *barfs* THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? -____________________________________- Vote, dirty friends. :| NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! :@ LF: Zinc. Jake: Zinc. Chris: Leave Zinc. XD. I MEAN NOW!. :| *Zinc drives away in the lamosine* Episode Six Chat (6) Chris: GRIPS, YOU NEED TO BE MORE ACTIVE! D:< Zoomer: O.o (CONF) I am so terrified of Chris- Oh god. He listens to these, right? *whimpers* Xaflan:Zoomer, our winning streak is still going! :D Zoomer: :D﻿ LF: I don't like my team -_____- TDAddict: I can say it out in the open now, the Screaming Gaffers are this season's Gophers. Kate: (CONF) Am I afraid of my team losing? No. What am ''I afraid of?......god, let's see here.... Xaflan:*looks at the shrinking Killer Grips* ........LOL Holden: sorry chris. i will be more active Challenge (6) '''Chris: Today, the theme is HOSPITAL MOVIE! Yes! Those dramatic hospital soap operas, XD. Anyways, each team will be givin situations with a dummy. Save the dummy, you get a point. Dummy dies, no point. First team to 3 points wins. If it's a tie, we will have a two-person-showdown! Let us begin. >:D XD' Screaming Gaffer's Hospital 1st Situation: The dummy is choking on a chiken leg bone. Zoomer: :O Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does anyone know the heimlich manouver? Rocks: I do, *attempts to heimlich manuever the dummy* Rocks: *Gets the chicken bone out of the dummy's mouth* SG: Woot! :D Chris: Good, next round for you. :P 2nd Situation: Dummy is having a baby O.o Zoomer: O.o I'll comfort her.... PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! Killer Grip's Hospital 1st Situation: The dummy is choking on a chiken leg bone. Jake: *tries to do CPR and gets chicken bone in his mouth* O.O *chokes* Holden: *attempts the hemilch monover on the dummy* I'm an eagle scout LF: *Pulls out CPR card* I am certified 8). *Begins doing CPR* Nduke: YAY 'Chris: Now save Jake to move on -__-' Holden: *does the hemilch monover on jake*